1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the micro electronic mechanical system (MEMS) structure and the manufacturing method thereof, especially to, the micro electronic mechanical system structure and the manufacturing method thereof which prevent the stiction of the conductive layer.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuously improving technology, nowadays, various micro electronic mechanical system devices can be manufactured by micro-manufacturing technology. For example, these micro electronic mechanical system devices include motors, pumps, valves, switches, sensors, pixels, microphones and so on.
Generally, during the manufacture of the micro electronic mechanical system, a dielectric layer is formed on the substrate first. Then, a plurality of conductive patterns are formed on the substrate, and contact windows are formed in the dielectric layer to electrically connect the conductive patterns and the circuit on the substrate and to provide the support for the conductive patterns. Next, a wet etching process is performed to remove the dielectric layer.
However, during removing the dielectric layer by the wet etching process, the stiction may occur to the conductive patterns due to the surface tension of the etching solution. That is, the conductive patterns adhere to the film layer below, and the conductive patterns adhere to each other such that the micro electronic mechanical system fails.